User talk:The Chaos King
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8BitMMO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the THe world of 8bitMMO page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Chaos! I figured out how to make links! You go [[]] Just use those double brackets (Dratini17 18:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hey! Thanks for joining the wikia, I like what you've done with it so far it looks alottt more official. If only we could get a badass looking homepage now. -thinks- The Chaos King 20:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) hey chaos just saying i just looked and joined 8bitmmo wiki COS IT LOOKS GOOD MATE happy chickens (where did that come from) Luckylego7654 : Welcome lucky! :D. If you're talking on a page like this put 4 ~'s at the end for it to show your name automatically, it's sort of like a signature. The Chaos King 19:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Pages Needed Items: Pictures of every block, weapon and hat you can gather. To take a screenshot use Ctrl + Print Screen (found above the number pad and to the right of the F12 key), then go to Paint and Ctrl + V to paste the screenshot so you can edit. Placing a block against a dirt background works best. Towns: If you are a mayor, please feel free to leave an entry regarding your town. However, make sure you include who is Mayor, any Town officials or Citizens, and whether you are active or not (Whether you are going to keep expanding or just stay where you are at.) Location coordinates would be appreciated. Home Page: As you go around all of Wikia-dom you'll find some pretty impressive homepages out there. What we need is someone to design a homepage for us that looks like on of those better, looking, ones...yeah. Thank you for whatever you are able to contribute! The 8bitMMO Wiki Staff : I noticed you still want something done with the home page. Why? I think it looks good. Or do you want something more "official" looking? I could take a crack at it, pending on what you want. An example from another Wikia would be awesome for reference. Nibrudly 05:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I like it but I think it could look a little more official. Like at http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki, I like how they made the contents page and every thing else like wikia activity and popular pages. The Chaos King 10:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) is there any way u can know a couple hours in advance of a time u will be on the chat please? can u be on at 3pm est tomorow (wednesday) or also around 9:30pm est (wednesday) please? Pinkshield 04:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Yup I can make the 9:30 EST one. I'll see you then. The Chaos King 09:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: hello are u available for chat now? Pinkshield 01:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm on right now. The Chaos King 01:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: hello i am waiting for chat Pinkshield 01:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I'm actually on now >_> lol. The Chaos King 02:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey chaos. Remember moi? I looked at my own player page http://8bitmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Luckylego7654 And saw that my picture was a clown... I don't know how to remove it. Can you help? Please?--LuckyLego7654 23:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC)